goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zoltan and Zayden Misbehave at Subway
Zoltan and Zayden Misbehave at Subway is Sarah West's third Grounded Video out of Zoltan and Zayden. Cast *Alan as Zoltan, Alan Cook *Brian as Zayden and Uncle Homer *Salli as Aunt Fiona *Ivy as Virginia Transcript (January 26, 2018) Zoltan: Hey, Aunt Fiona. Aunt Fiona: What is it, boys? Zayden: Can we please go to Subway? Aunt Fiona: No! We're having green pea and mint sandwiches for lunch. Zoltan: But, Aunt Fiona, we're hungry, so let's go to Subway! Aunt Fiona: Boys, I said no. Uncle Homer: Fiona, I don't have anything to make the sandwiches! Aunt Fiona: Did you hear that, boys? Uncle Homer doesn't have anything to make the sandwiches. That means we can go. Zoltan: Yay! Zayden: Let's go! Aunt Fiona: Hold it, boys. We're taking Virginia with us. Zoltan: Huh? Zayden: Our annoying little cousin who's a huge fan of Inspector Gadget and other silly cartoons? Aunt Fiona: That's right. I don't trust her staying at home with Uncle Homer. I prefer taking her wherever I go, just for her safety. Zayden: Allright, fine. But she better not act like a brat. Zoltan: Let's just go already. (At Subway) Alan Cook: Welcome to Subway. How can I take your orders? Aunt Fiona: I'm ordering food for my nephews and my little daughter. Boys, can you please tell the manager what you want? Zoltan: We want ten Italian Subs, fifteen bottles of water, and twenty cookies. Alan Cook: I'm Sorry to say this, boys, but that costs too much money. You don't have that much for all of that, do you? Zayden: Um, no. Zoltan: Is this some kind of a joke? Alan Cook: Don't feel bad, boys. How about a grilled chicken and cheese sub, a Coke, and a yogurt parfait instead? Zoltan: Why? Aunt Fiona: Because boys, that order you originally wanted costs too much money. Besides, I can't afford that much. Why don't you get a grilled chicken and cheese sub, a Coke, and a yogurt parfait instead? Zayden: NO, WE WANT WHAT WE WANT SO GIVE TO US, RIGHT NOW! Zoltan: YEAH, RIGHT NOW! Alan Cook: Uh-oh... Aunt Fiona: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. You can either get whatever was suggested, or you can have nothing at all. Zoltan: Shut up, Aunt Fiona! I wish you and Virginia would die in a car crash! (At that moment, Virginia gets a little frightened) Virginia: Um, Mom? My cousins are making me feel scared. Can you please tell them to stop insulting us? Aunt Fiona: Boys, stop scaring Virginia. Like I said, you can either get what the clerk offered you, or we're going home. Zayden: Never! We'll destroy Subway! (The twins destroy Subway) Aunt Fiona: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Zoltan and Zayden! How dare you destroy Subway?! That's it! We're going home right now, and you're getting nothing at all. (In the car) Zoltan and Zayden: (baby crying sound effect) Aunt Fiona: Stop crying like babies, boys. Ii told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't be getting anything. Zoltan: But Aunt Fiona, we didn't get what we ordered, so that's why we destroyed Subway. Aunt Fiona: Yes, but not only that, you insulted your cousin and me. You know that Virginia can get scared easily. I should've never asked if we could go to Subway at all. Zayden: We get it now, Aunt Fiona, and we're sorry. Can we still go to Nickelodeon Universe during February vacation? Aunt Fiona: No. We're still going home and that's final. When we get to our house, you two will be sent to bed early and starting tomorrow, you two will watch The Lion King on VHS! (At home) Aunt Fiona: Go to bed now boys, and don't come out until we say you can which will be on the 20th anniversary of Mulan on June 18th, and the only educational shows that are not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, VH1, Spike, Comedy Central, MTV, Max Fleischer, or CBS Television Studios that you two can watch are PBS Kids shows! Zoltan: (Darth Vader No Soundclip) Zayden: Why does this always happen to us? (A while later, Fiona comforts her daughter, who is still frightened after the incident at Subway) Virginia: Mom, why did my cousins destroy Subway? I've never been so traumatized in my life. Aunt Fiona: Aw, it's okay, Virginia. It's over now. But I'm sorry you had to see that. Virginia: I've never seen someone destroy a restaurant so violently. I'm so lucky that we made it out of there alive. I guess we should've went there without Zoltan or Zayden. Aunt Fiona: I know, sweetie. That would've been better. I'm sorry that you got so scared seeing your cousins destroy Subway. How about we watch some episodes of Inspector Gadget and have some food from Burger King to make up for what happened today? Virginia (Happy): Oh, I would love that! (So, Virginia and her parents watch Inspector Gadget and have some food from Burger King) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Zoltan and Zayden's Grounded days